An alternative Yule Ball
by SuddenInspiration26
Summary: Ron decides to invite Hermione to the Yule Ball. Fluffy and romantic, I hope. )


The Yule Ball

RON POV

Ron was in the common room of Gryffindor, trying to study Potions. However, his studies were not being well succeeded, because he ended up reading always the same sentence. He was not focused, because there was a big problem that he needed to solve: how the bloody hell was he going to invite Hermione to the Yule Ball? He wouldn't stand a rejection, and he didn't want an awkward environment between them. Maybe he could sent her a note, asking? No, that would be a bad idea; she would think that he could not face her. Maybe that was true… Perhaps it would be best to ask her when she was in the library, where were less people. He had to hurry, before some random bloke invited her.

\- Ron? What's the matter? You're staring at the fire place a long time ago. Are you worried about something? – wondered Harry.

Ron decided to tell him his fears, after all Harry was his best mate and he could trust him anything. Ron knew that he suspected of his feelings for Hermione.

\- You promise me you won't make fun of me when I tell you? - asked Ron.

\- Why would I laugh, you're my best mate! Relax, you can tell me everything. – reassured Harry.

\- I don't know how the bloody hell I'm going to invite Hermione to the Yule Ball… - blurted Ron.

\- Well… that's kind of complicated… I think it's best for you to be honest and talk directly with her.

-I think that's what I'm going to do, there's no other way. Wish me luck, mate.

\- Don't worry, she will say yes. – smiled Harry, hoping he was right.

On the next day, on lunch time, when he knew she was in the library, he decided to go forward. He looked for her between the bookshelves and finally found her, alone in a table full of books. He gained courage and stepped forward, thinking what he was going to say. He sat in a chair next to her.

\- Hello Hermione...

-Oh, hi Ron. Do you need something?

\- Actually… I wanted to ask you something.

-If you are going to ask me if I borrow you my History of Magic notes the answer is no, I already told you that you've got to start making your own notes. – declared Hermione, impatiently.

\- No, that was not what I was going to ask you…

\- So? – asked Hermione, starting to feel curious.

\- Do you want to go to the Yule ball with me? – asked him, very quickly, and blushing furiously.

Hermione got speechless, looking at him. Ron was starting to be more nervous, why didn't she said anything yet?

\- You don't want to go with me, do you? I knew it, I'm such an idiot…

-No, don't think that… of course I want to go to the ball with you! – said Hermione, blushing.

-You really want to?

\- Of course, you are one of my best friends, and although sometimes you are an idiot, you were not this time. – Smiled Hermione – I think we are going to have fun. – She added quickly.

-I´m glad you said yes… I'm very happy. Ron couldn't help but smile.

\- I'm also very happy. For your invitation. – She smiled.

\- So… I see you later.

-Sure, see you later Ron.

When he left the library, he couldn't help smiling like a fool. She had said yes, and was happy for going with him.

HERMIONE POV

After Ron left the library, Hermione stood there speechless. She could not believe it. Finally, finally she had received an invitation to the ball. And the best part was that the invitation had been from Ron. She had dreamed with this moment for a long time.

Time was passing fast, and she was more and more nervous. She hadn't chosen her dress yet, because she was waiting for the Hogsmeade trip, which was in the next weekend. She also didn't knew how she would tame her wild hair… she had to decide that fast, there were only two weeks left to the ball.

When finally the Hogsmeade trip day arrived, she already had an idea of how she wanted her dress to look like. She wanted something simple, but elegant. When she got to the first dress store, she didn't took much time to find what she wanted. She saw a long marine blue dress, with some ruffles, very flowy. When she tried it out, she saw that the dress suited her perfectly. It was beautiful. She barely could wait to wear it in the ball. She hoped Ron liked it.

On the day of the ball, the students were dismissed from the classes earlier. Hermione went get ready, because she had arranged to meet Ron in the common room at 20:00. She had found out about a very good spell to straighten up her hair, and in less than ten minutes she already had her hair done. It was an elegant tied up, with some fallen curls.

After she got dressed, Hermione finished her simple makeup and used a light perfume. She saw herself in the mirror, and she thought she was very pretty. At least she was different from every day. "I hope Ron likes it" – she thought. She sat in her bed for a moment, her heart beating fast. Why was she so nervous? It was just her best friend… Deep down, she knew this wasn't the truth. Ron was so much more than just her friend, although she hadn't been brave enough to tell him that.

When she stood up, she took a deep breath and made her way to the stairs. "Good luck Hermione" – She thought to herself.

RON POV

Ron was in his bedroom, seeing himself in the mirror. Bloody hell, he was not very nice. Some days ago, he had received a package from his mother, with his robes for the Yule ball. When he opened it, he was disgusted. It had ruffles, looked quite old and it smelled weird. Worst, it looked like a dress; o very hideous one. That colour didn't suited well his red hair.

\- You're not that bad Ron, don't worry. Besides that, you're going with Hermione, she will not mind what you're wearing. – Helped Harry.

-I hope not…

After making a couple of spells to get rid of the weird smell and disguise some of the ruffles, he realised he was ready, but also nervous.

Ron and Harry decided to go to the common room, to wait for their pairs. Harry was going with Ginny (Ron had given permission). Ron was very nervous. He couldn't stop walking around the room. Ten minutes later, Ginny showed up. She was very elegant, with a green dress that matched very well her red hair. Harry was impressed.

\- You are very beautiful. – stammered Harry.

\- Thank you, you look very handsome too. – smiled Ginny, who blushed immediately. Harry was wearing new black robes, which suited him very well.

\- We are going to the Great Hall, see you later mate. Good luck! – wished Harry, smiling.

\- Ok, take good care of her!

After a few moments, Hermione showed up. Ron got up and approached her, looking at her intensely. She was so beautiful… She had a special glow. He felt very lucky.

\- So… how do I look? - Inquired Hermione, observing him.

\- You are beautiful… - He whispered, blushing a little.

\- Thank you, Ron. - She smiled. – You look very handsome too.

Hermione was looking to his ball robes. Ron took a look at himself and thought she was just being nice.

\- Well, I think I could be better… sorry for not being a better looking date.

-You're not that bad Ron… and the important part is that I'm with you. -She revealed, blushing slightly.

They just stood there staring at each other for a moment, until Hermione spoke:

\- We should go downstairs; the party must be almost starting.

\- Of course, let's go.

HERMIONE POV

While they were walking down the corridors, Hermione noticed that Ron looked at her once in a while. She had been so happy when he told her she was beautiful…

When they arrived to the Great Hall, they saw lots of couples. In the middle of so many people they had to run into Malfoy, who was with Pansy.

\- What are you wearing Weasley? Your grandmothers old dress? – Joked Malfoy, with his mocking smile.

\- Leave us alone Malfoy. – answered Hermione, when she saw that Ron was going towards him. – Lets go Ron, it's not worth it.

She grabbed his hand and took him to an empty table in the Great Hall. There were lots of little tables in there, well adorned with ice sculptures and magic snowflakes.

-You already know you cannot pay attention to what he says, he's just a big idiot. – Hermione tried to calm him down.

\- Yeah, I know… let's just forget him right now. – Ended up saying Ron.

RON POV

In a moment, Ron was angry with Malfoy, and in the other one, his heart was missing a beat, because Hermione had grabbed his hand. They sit down in a table, and Ron was still feeling his face red and hot.

A few moments later, Dumbledore made a little speech, wishing everybody a wonderful night and a Merry Christmas. Then, the band started playing a slow song. Ron looked at Hermione. She was beautiful, and he wanted to give her the best night possible.

\- Hermione?

\- Yes?

\- Do you want to dance with me?

\- I would love to. – She smiled.

They got up and went to the middle of the dance floor. They looked at each other and Ron took her hand in his, feeling a bit nervous. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder and he his hand on her waist. In the beginning, they were a little uncomfortable, and started dancing slowly.

HERMIONE POV

Hermione was the happiest girl in the world. Finally she was dancing with Ron, like she had dreamed of many times. At first, they were nervous, but after two or three songs all seemed natural for them. She glanced at him. He was looking at her with that smile she loved so much, and she knew she should be with the same smile.

\- I'm loving to be here with you tonight. – She admitted.

\- Me too. You know, I have got to confess you something. You are very special to me, and not just as my best friend. – He started blushing, as always. – You are so much more… When I'm with you, I feel nervous and clumsy and…

-I also feel like that, kind of. – revealed Hermione.

-Do you? – Wondered Ron.

\- Isn't it obvious sometimes? – She smiled.

\- I don't quite know, sometimes I'm a bit dumb at understanding those things…

\- Stop that, you aren't dumb at all; you are so smart, so funny…

Ron cupped her face with his hand. She stopped talking, looking at him, with her eyes shining.

-Hermione, I think I don't want to pretend anymore. I love you… - He whispered. He leaned to her and saw that she had closed her eyes. They kissed, gently. A kiss that both of them were waiting a long time ago. And it was perfect.

RON POV

Ron didn't want to believe that he had had the courage to move forward. I had been so good. When they separated, he saw that Hermione was smiling, which was a good sign. He always was insecure about these types of things.

\- Do you want to take a walk outside? – Asked Hermione.

\- Yeah, let's go. – He smiled.

They left the dance floor and went to the gardens. They were also decorated for Christmas, with lots of small colorful lights. There were several couples in there, enjoying the night. Ron and Hermione sat down in one of the benches, holding hands.

\- Ron, I want you to know that I like you a lot… In fact… I love you too. – Admitted Hermione, shyly.

\- That means the world to me. – Told her Ron, kissing her hand. They kissed again, this time more intensely, passionately.

\- How it is going to be from now on? – Asked Hermione.

\- Well… do you want to be my girlfriend? – Inquired Ron.

\- Is there any doubt? Of course yes! – She laughed.

He also smiled and kissed her one more time, feeling incredibly happy for that night and for the future with her that was about to come.


End file.
